1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cutting machine for decoration chains for cutting the surfaces of the chains which form a decoration such as a necklace or a bracelet by a diamond cutting tool or a carbide cutting tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cutting machine of this type has a groove on the peripheral surface of a stationary guide wheel, and cuts the outer surface of a chain by a cutting tool mounted outwardly on a disk-like holder while feeding the chain in the groove of the guide wheel. In such a conventional cutting machine, there arises a drawback that a wavy cutting scar is formed on the surface of the charm due to the difference between the rotating speed of the cutting tool and the product feeding speed, and it is difficult to finish the surface of the chain in a mirror-polished state.
The inventor has succeeded in eliminatings the abovementioned drawback by forming the groove of the stationary guide wheel in a spiral shape, mounting the cutting tool inwardly and forming a linear portion on a portion opposed to the cutting tool, as shown in, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 58-11 470 (Application No. 54-173914-Registration No. 1516764, dated Nov. 28, 1983). However, the machine of that invention requires exchanging stationary guide wheels having different groove sizes for workpieces of different sizes. This invention obviates this drawback.